1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reversible tools, and more particularly to a reversible, ratchetless socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior reversible wrenches have been complicated and often involved pawl and ratchet or complex spring systems. They have been sensitive to environmental impurities such as dirt and grime, which are often encountered in everyday use. These relatively complicated devices have often been subject to increased wear with parts difficult to replace. These devices have also often required a relatively large amount of open space for operation.